Hunters way Werewolfs day
by RK.2341
Summary: What happens when the winchesters decide to visit beacon hills thinking that it's just a simple hunting case. What happens when they start making connections with people you would never imagine Winchesters to be with. [Derek/oc] [Stiles/oc] [Dean/oc] and [Evental Sam/oc]
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

So for those of you that have read this story forget everything this is completely different besides the fact that Daylin is still Daylin Winchester and this is still a Derek/oc story it's just going to play out a lot differently.

Daylin Winchester- played by Sophia bush (24yrs)

Sage Winchester- played by Stefanie Scott (16yrs)

Dean Winchester- played by Jensen ackles (24yrs)

Sam Winchester- played by Jared padalecki (20yrs)

Derek hale- played by Tyler hoechlin (24yrs)

Stiles stilinski- played by Dylan o'brien (16yrs)

Sydney stilinski- played by Sarah Hyland (22yrs)

Scott McCall- played by Tyler posey (16yrs)

Candice McCall- played by Nina dobrev (19yrs)

Other characters from teen wolf will still be in this story but as for the main characters and new oc's for my story are taking on more of a role I decided to keep it simple with just listing there names...most of this story will be in Daylins pov

STORY TIME!

HOPE YOU LIKE:)

"DEAN!" I yell at my stupid brother

"Just let him go if he wants to run off to collage then let him" I say on the verge of tears

Dean doesn't Listen to me as he runs off after my other brother sam

But of course by the time dean gets to the drive way Sam's already speeding out on to the road.

I turn to my father as anger fills my veins.  
"What THE HELL DAD you knew that this fight was getting way out of hand and you just kept going at it" i say as I poke him in the chest

Dean walks threw the door and doesn't even look at me or my father as he goes straight to the fridge and grabs a beer.

"Whatever sam always wanted to leave and now he has an excuse" my father says

"Yeah an excuse to never talk to his family agian let alone his father" I yell to my father

"He really left" my younger sister sage says with tears coming down her face.

Me and dean go straight to my sister as I give my father one last glare telling him this isn't over.

"Day do you think he'll come back" she ask me.

"I don't know if he's going to come back but I know he won't be able to stay away from you long you he loves you to much" I say to her

She snorts "Yeah he loves you and dean to you know"

I laugh and say " I don't know runt you might be his favorite" dean raps an arm around her and says

"Yeah but what Sammy doesn't do is offer you beer" he says and starts to hand it to her.

"No!" I say and grab the beer from deans hand

"If your ever going to drink anything you wait for the good stuff" I say as I take a swig of the bottle well more like I drank the thing hole it had been a long day.

"Dang sis you want me to get the scotch out" dean says in a chuckle.

"Ok well while you guys go get drunk I'll be upstairs" sage says as she goes up the stairs of the house we are temporally staying at.

"Ok brother go get the good stuff" this was a common thing for me and dean is being the oldest we had an unspoken language sam leaving made us feel like we failed.

We pretty much raised sam and sage and with sam leaving not wanting anything to do with us took something out of me and my brother. A peace of are hearts.

Me and dean have always been really close due to the fact we're only 10 months apart my mom found out she was pregnant with me only 4 weeks after dean was born.

"Ok tequila shots?" Dean ask

"Hell yes" I answer, our father walks in and even though we're extremely mad at him we offered him some Bourbon he takes it and walks outside we hear his truck start up and the tires squeak.

I breath out a huff and look into my brother's eyes he just nods and takes a shot

~6 shots later~

"How?" Dean looks at me

"What can I say I can hold my liquor you should know this by know and the many NIGHTS we've done THIS" I say and take another shot

"Whaat ever sis I've had like 8 shots and I mean you must had some kind of super power" he chuckles

"Well that makes you lucky I mean your sister might as well be a super hero" I say, what he doesn't know is that even though the alcohol doesn't exactly show I'm going to have a massive hangover tomorrow

"Yeha I'm going to hit the couch get some rest" he says as he stands up a little tipsy

I stand up and give my brother a hug

"Day this is my fault" dean says

"Dean you can't say shit like that THIS this wasn't your fault if it's was anyone's fault it would be mine I'm supposed to keep you guys from fighting and look now safe is crying dads going OF on a bin and Sam's run away from us mom would've wanted me to keep us together and I failed" I say to my best friend

"Daylin in the oldest im suppose to to be the one keeping this family together if anyone's a failure it's me mom would be disappointed in" dean says I just scoffed

"Well your definitely not a disappointment to me to or sage and your AND absolutely amazing brother and even better best friend" I say as I give him a hug

"Thanks little sis" he says with a chuckle

"Oh shut up" I say cause he knows I hate being called that we're only 10 months apart.

"Yeah and 9 out of those 10 months I'm older than you so hey little sis"

"you say that when we're both 24 right know smart guy you still have 3 weeks till your 25" I say as I start to clean up the kitchen and put liquor away. Dean comes and joins me

"Whatever little sis I'm really gong to go lay down now and I suggest you do the same" he says with a raised eyebrow. I give him one of my own raised eyebrow before turning to go upstairs

"I'm going to go check on sage" I tell him before rushing up the stairs.

I walk up stairs to see sage on the floor asleep I walk by and sit next to her. She's so peaceful Shen she's sleeping and I wish she could be like that all the time with sam gone all I know is I'm going to have to be there for her no matter what. Her and sam were really close king of like me and dean we all love each other and would do anything for each other but everyone knows something's you just get along better with someone than you do others sage saw things differently from me from everyone in are family she wasn't like me or dean shot first ask questions later and she wasn't exactly like sam who just didn't want part in it she wanted to make the supernatural a better place she understands the need to kill ghost and all that but when it comes to werewolfs vampires and any type of shapeshifter let's just say we don't particularly tell her.

"Hey" she says and I'm taken back from her sudden voice

"Hey how you doin" I ask her and brush back her hair

"As soon as I here something from him I'll be better" she says in a groggy whisper

"Me to sis" I tell her

"So what do you think we do in the mean time" she ask me

"Well seeing that dad will probably be going on hunts like crazy and getting drunk every possible chance I say we go fine are selves a little "hunt" and take a vacation" I tell her we need a escape somewhere we're she will be safe and every once and awhile me and dean can go off on a hunting trip

I see tears in her eyes as she looks over at me

"It's never going to be the same" she tells me

"Sometimes you have to be different to find out who you are and sam may be gone now but he'll come back he's ARE brother sage" i can tell she's still uneasy but once a see a smirk start to rise i can't help but let one of my own.

"A vacation sounds great sis" I smile at her before slightly rubbing her head

"Night sis get some sleep"

I spent the rest of the night searching for a safe place with a hunt

I came across a town called beacon hills, and I know sage will like she likes small mystery towns.

There also seemed to be a werewolf case that me and dean could handle, dad would probably be ok with it as long as we're killing something so that's good and I know sage is going to want to go to school and that can be arranged.

I say beacon hills is it I'll let dean know in the morning.

AN: hope you enjoying this story please review and tell me how you like it I know I added a lot of new oc's but the back round story will be described as the story goes on. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

HOPE YOU LIKE :)

"Beacon hills?" Dean ask

"Yeah it seems like a nice little town that we could get a few hunts out of" I tell my brother

"Yeah ok...so you really think sage will like it" dean ask me with a smirk.

"Dean as long as she's go. To school she will like anywhere but she like small mystery towns like this" i say

"Ok then beacon hills it is" he says getting up while I go over to sage in the kitchen to tell her the news

"Hey sis we found somewhere that looks like it could be pretty fun" I tell her

"Will I be in school" she says excited

"Yes you little nerd" I say laughing

"Ok so when are we leaving" she ask will walking around the kitchen in the fridge

"Ummmm well I was hoping today and it's going. To be a long drive so" I tell her

"TODAY! But what if sam comes back or something and we aren't here" she says

"No sage we aren't just going to stop ARE lives and wait for him if sam really wants to be with us then he can find us on his own" I say a little angry

"Whatever" she scoffed

"Well we're still leaving so get up stairs and start packing" I say, uggg I can't wait to sleep in that car I've been up for like to days straight all I got was like 2 hours last night.

"Daylin!" I hear dean yell I walk to were I hear the voice to see dean outside working on the car

"Yeah dude" I say taping on the door

"Will you get me a wrench" he ask and I walk over to the tool box and pull one out to throw to him

"Thanks" he says

"So do you think this werewolf thing is a good idea to have sage around" he ask me

"Well I think it will be good for her and it's not like we are getting her involved with it this is a vacation for her and kind of a vacation for us I mean look we picked ARE on hunt dad didn't decide for us" I say to my brother

"Ok yeah we'll have you text dad yet about this" he ask

"Yeah I did this morning I tried calling but no answer real shocker isn't" I say with a chuckle

"Yeah how come we always have to be available for him but he doesn't have to be available for us" dean says in a question

"As if I know...well I'm going to get ready you should TO don't worry about the car it's fine" I tell him

"Yep ok and the baby is always fine matter of fact hot" I role my eyes as I walk in to the house packing up everything

"Come on sage" I tell to my sister through the car door

"Dean go help her" I tell my brother seeing that she has three bags in hand

"Why the hell does she always seem to get more stuff" dean says walking out of the car to help her

Dean grabs two bags from her and throws them in the trunk sage get in the back with her bag and I role my eyes...who need that much stuff I say thinking about my one duffle that has everything I could possibly need in it.

"DANG sis what was in those bags" dean asked getting into the car

"Ummm well one was full with all my clothes and another was all my accessories" she says like it's no big deal

"ACCESSORIES!" Me and dean both yell

"Yep" she says getting comfortable inter back

"Oh dear lord" I say as dean just scoffed and we started to pull out of the drive way with 15 hours of driving ahead of us.

Welcome to beacon hills

As the sign passes I start to stretch my legs and yawn due to the fact I had just woke up 30 minutes or so ago.

"Hey sunshine get up were almost here" dean yells at sage

"Dean don't wake MY up when we're almost here wake MY up when me are" she says groggily

"Daylin where exactly is this house apartment thing we're staying at" dean ask me

"Ummm well let's see where are we at oh wait take a left" I tell him as me almost passed are turn"

"Ok now where" he ask

"Just keep driving and I'll tell you when to turn" so for about 5 mins I told him when to turn right or left until we finally came across a little shack on the edge of the woods

"This place looks so cool" sage says

"Well it was the best I could get in such short notice" I tell them

"As long as I got a place to sleep I'm fine thanks sis" dean says

"So when do I start school" sage ask

"Well I called the school on the way here and I have to go in tomorrow and talk to them but you'll probably start on Monday" I tell her

"Yes" I hear her say before she gets out carrying her bag. I get out of the car and dean pops the trunk as I grab my bag and one of sages. And dean grabs his and sages other bag.

We enter that house and save walks into one of the hallways before looking into each room.

"I call this one" she says walking in and I hear the sound of the bag hit in the ground

"Dean you can take the other one I'll take the hallway closet and the couch" I tell him knowing there's only 2 bedrooms. He gives me a look knowing that he won't be able to argue with me

"What ever you say sis" he says walking down the hallway into the room. I walk into sages room and BUT the bag of accessories down and dean later comes in and puts her other bag down

"I'll give you time to unpack but I'm gong to get to sleep" I say looking at he clock that read 3:00 knowing that I'm going to have to get up early and see the school.

As I wake up I look at the clock 7:00 ok I think I have time to get unpack go grocery shopping due some research about the hunt and get to the school before 12:00 I think remembering that I was told to be there anything before 12:00.

I hopped off the couch and unzipped my bag going into the hallway and opening the closet I start to hang up my shirt and fold my shorts and pants outing then on the top shelf. Once I'm done I decide to get dressed throwing on my army green shirt and dark skinny jeans and my black combat boots.

I go into the bathroom brushing out my natural waves and throwing my brown hair in a pony tail leaving two peace out I pull out the little makeup I have and put clear lip gloss over my lips and apply mascara on my eyelashes to make my hazel eyes pop.

Seeing that sage and dean are still asleep I take the impala keys and head of the the grocery store

About 20 minutes later I'm walking out into the parking garage when I see a kid with shaggy brown hair with a confused look on his face he drops a bag and milk falls out under a car I start to walk over when the milk roles back out with claw marks on it.

I herd a growling noise and pulled out my gun shifting the grocery bags all in one hand the boy starts to run and I call after him. I hear car alarms and start running off the direction of the boy I see a dark figure running on all fours and point and aim my gun before pulling the trigger

"Damnit" I hear a sexy voice say

I go over to the figure and the boy watches me as I pass him I just on top of it and point my gun to the scull. But once I look into sexy guys eyes I freeze his eyes are beautiful looking at them made me want to melt the grip on my gun loosen and mystery guys looking at me like every girl wants to be looked at.

"What the hell derek" shaggy says so his name is Derek. Shit stop it Daylin he's a werewolf not some cute guy at the bar. I Look away from him but can feel his eyes on me still. My grip tightens and my finger slightly pulls on the trigger but I can't bring my self to pull it

"Who the hell are you" shaggy ask me.

I grab werewolf by the hear "Are you going to try to beg for mercy before I kill you" i ask

"Your not going to kill me" he says like it's no big deal and completely ignores me

"I told you I was going to teach you not when" he says to shaggy as he limps to stand up from the gun shot in his leg

"Werewolfs" I mutter before shooting them both in the leg hearing g frowns from both of them.

"Explain yourselfs are you killings for fun or because you can't control yourselfs" I ask

"What!?" Shaggy says

"We aren't killing anyone" Derek says blankly

"Ok yeah you werewolfs aren't the Werewolfs killing people that were killed by Werewolfs" I say

"Stop saying that word" shaggy says

"Who bit you" I asked

"An alpha that's the werewolf that's killing people that were killed my werewolf" Derek says annoyed

"Watch how you talk to me big guy" I say glaring at me his face straightened up as if he was embarrassed by it i give him a curious look

"Will someone please explain" shaggy says

"Hello nice to meet you guys I'm Daylin Winchester" I say with a smug attitude Derek seems frightened when I say my name a notice and smile at him

"Are you a hunter or something" shaggy ask me

"Umm yeah wolf boy and normally you two would be dead right now but it seems you could help me find this alpha so I can kill it so you can stick around a little longer" I say and me and Derek lock eyes again and the whole world stops and I kind of just wanted to jump on him and start to kiss those oh so kissable lips. We both look at each other with lust in are eyes before I swiftly break eye contact.

"Shaggy and your name was Derek right" I say looking at both of them

"It's Scott" Shaggy says

"Ok well I need your numbers I have to be somewhere and need to be able to get in contact with you both of we're going to find This alpha"

I hand them each my phone and they type in there numbers they hand it back to me I take it while I start to walk off

"Well I got to go" I say looking at the time "Oh and that number is only for informaron and emergency's if it's used for anything else I will find you and cut you balls off and if I really feel like it I'll cut off you penis to" I say my back turned to them and my groceries still in hand

I reached the school and parked the impala there were only a few cars in the parking lot seeing that it was the weekend I get out and head to the front entrance. I walk in and see that there's no one hear

"Hello" I say pound enough for someone to hear

"Aw yes you must me Ms. Winchester" someone I asume is the principal

"Yes I am I wanted my sister inrolled" i say

"Follow me"

About 20 minutes of talking and filling out papers Dude to the fact I filed to be sage and Sam's legal Guardian once I hit the age of 18 but knwo that sam is 20 it dosent really apply to him me and dean are both guardians of sage are father is also one but with him being gone a lot and sage being under age the best thing was for me and dean to become legal guardians for ARE sister

"So she can start tomorrow I asume" i ask

"Yes of course she just needs to go to the office in the morning ask for her schedule and we will give her all the help we can to get her comfortable at this school" he says

"Well thank you very much it was a pleasure to meet you" I say to him

I drive home look at the clock to see that's it's 1:24 and deans probably pissed about not having the car.

"Hey guys" I say opening the door carrying groceries. To see sage and dean covered in flour and pointing at each other "He did it" sage says at the same time dean says

"She did it" i shake my head laughing I grab a hand full of the flour and throw it at the to

"I don't care who did it because you both are cleaning it up" I say still laughing

"By the way sage you start school tomorrow and put the groceries away when you done" I say before grabbing a bag of grapes and jumping on the couch sliding off my shoes and turning on the TV

"Now this is nice" I say thinking about the already long day be for me closing my eyes and thinking about the one and only Derek what ever his last name is.

AN: i changed the time of day for the parking garage seen instead of NIGHT it was early in the morning. But rather than that I hope you like it my other oc's at yet to be introduced and I hope you stay tuned. What's going on with Daylin and Derek? 


End file.
